


Unexpected

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: Shipping words [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Noctis really would like a word with whoever designed this place.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlingintensifies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingintensifies/gifts).



> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.
> 
> This isn't a shipping piece at all, but it's what popped into my head as soon as I received the prompt XD this might or might not be inspired by a similar situation I was in.

Once upon a time he’d stupidly thought Insomnia was treacherous in winter, especially with the sheer size of the icicles and the bone-numbing chill in the poorer districts thanks to shitty heating he never did get the chance to draw up new legislation for before everything went to shit.  Heating wasn’t so much of a problem as _structural stability_ after Niflheim rolled in and crawled back out with their tails between their legs thanks to a failed assassination attempt, two pissed off members of the Lucis Caelum line, and the lady of death herself, back to slumbering beneath the city.

Then he’d met Gentiana in the flesh and felt Lady Shiva’s kiss upon his brow and maybe died for a moment from the _shock_ of ice overtaking his entire body for three heartbeats.   _That_ , he’d thought, was the worst the element had to offer.

But then they visit Tenebrae for the _official_ treaty with Luna’s people, and Noctis realises first-hand just what an utter _fool_ he’s been up to now, how _naïve_.  Nobody, not even Ignis, thought to warn him of the rebuilding efforts spiralling out from the reclaimed ruins of the manor.  Nobody, not even Nyx, had thought to warn him of the sudden, sharp drops in temperature around the burnt husk of forest marking Niflheim’s passage, Titan not yet awakened to breathe life back into the giant husks creaking ominously with every stirring of air.  Nobody, not even Luna, had thought to warn him of the _descent_ into the manor.

And so, as his luck would have it and with so many official witnesses it makes his head hurt, Noctis lands _badly_ on a patch of ice when he dismounts from his chocobo – the fastest means of navigating the maze of roots and underbrush.  Ignis, preoccupied with the formal greetings of the Lady Oracle, doesn’t see the imminent danger when Noctis’s sense of balance fails him, when his reflexes short-circuit in the _surprise_.  Noctis goes down like Bahamut himself had swiped the legs from under him and because someone had the dumb idea to put the manor _there_ and not, say, 100 feet in any other goddamn direction, he skids down towards the front door and takes Ignis out in the process.  Clips him right on the ankle and down he goes with a squawk, much to Luna’s momentary alarm and amusement and a _suspicious_ cough from Ravus at her side, ever the stoic guard.  Others laugh and cameras flash and Noctis... is 99% certain he’s broken something, other than his pride at least.

“ _Well_ ,” says Ignis, unruffled as ever, “that was unexpected.”

Between that deadpan declaration and the absurdity of the situation, the sight of Ignis calmly readjusting his glasses despite his graceless sprawl, Luna’s gasping laughter and shaky “welcome to Tenebrae, Prince Noctis” and her offered hand trembling with the strength of her mirth… well.  He might have broken his butt, but not his sense of humour.  He laughs right along with her, laughs until he can't breathe and tears stream down his cheeks.

"Some welcome!"


End file.
